Volumus Amicum
by AlainVellon
Summary: A friend. That was all Harry ever wished for. Someone he could talk to, play with, and share secrets. Someone who would listen to him and cheer him up. The Dursleys, his relatives, would never allow him that. But magic has a way of responding to wishes, especially in the presence of other arcane spells...
1. Chapter 1: A Wish in the Dark

**Volumus Amicum**

A friend. That was all Harry ever wished for. Someone he could talk to, play with, and share secrets. Someone who would listen to him and cheer him up. But the Dursleys, his relatives, would never allow him that. But magic has a way of responding to wishes, especially in the presence of other arcane spells...

* * *

Chapter 1: A Wish in the Dark

In a normal house, in a normal neighborhood and with a normal family, there lived a boy. Normally, the family he lived with was a picture perfect unit, with a respectable lawn, respectable garden and respectable reputation. Yet, there was one problem with this picture... that of the boy named Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was not normal. That wasn't a bad thing, he just wasn't. It came with being a wizard, although he didn't know it at the time. Strange things would happen around him, like the hair color of his teacher changing when he panicked, or suddenly appearing on the roof of the school when he was being chased.

Harry Potter was not normal. He was exceptional. Yet, his 'family' didn't understand that. They were obsessed with 'normal', and anything departing from that sense of normality was shunned. Shunned, and punished.

Harry lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin: Vernon Dursley, a whale of a man, Petunia Dursley, a sharp and harsh women, and Dudley, a rather opulent child if there ever was one. His relatives were not kind. In fact, they were anything but 'normal', though they would never admit it.

What normal uncle would whip and beat a child for doing well in school?

What normal aunt would force a toddler to attend to the weeds and garden?

What normal cousin would terrorize and beat his cousin for fun?

What normal family would purposefully starve, threaten, abuse and berate a growing child for nothing than the mere fact of existing in their household?

Yes, Harry Potter was not normal. If anything, he was exceptional for the fact that he remained kind and held hope despite his dark surroundings. He was exceptional because he still believed that someone would save him from his family. He was exceptional, not because of his magic, but because he remained 'human' despite all of the effort from his inhuman relatives.

He was kind. He was hopeful. He was intelligent. But even so, he was lonely.

Harry didn't have much. His relatives kept him locked up in a tiny cupboard underneath the stairs. Most of the time, they kept him inside the cupboard without food, hoping that he would vanish if they forgot he was there. The rest of the time, he was out and about, but only because the constables would investigate if he suddenly vanished from school.

There was one thing that Harry had, however. His most precious belonging that, ironically enough, was given to him by his cousin.

It had been on Dudley's seventh birthday. Like always, Harry was the one who cooked, and he was expected to set the table, as well as bring out the food.

The Dursley's had a vindictive sort of humor, and while Harry was putting the food out, they had Dudley open his presents. A cruel display since the towering pile of presents would never happen for his birthday.

"Go on Dudders, open'em up!" Vernon clapped his son on the back, giving a side-long glance at Harry as he did.

Harry ignored it and finished the preparations, not even bothering to grab a bite to eat before heading back to his cupboard. Along the way, he noticed Dudley open a relatively large package.

Peeking out from behind the wrapping paper was a small house, made of plastic, and a doll. Idly, Harry wondered why Dudley would want a porcelain doll, but thought nothing more of it until later.

Time passed, and Harry spent the time in his cupboard thinking, as he was prone to doing. He rolled over on his single ratty blanket and pillow and imagined once again what it would be like to have someone to talk to. He imagined the faces of his parents many times, despite what the Dursleys told him, and that they were caring and loved him. But this time, he wished for a simple thing: a friend.

At school, there were times when some other kids sought him out and talked to him, but Dudley, like everything else Harry had, would ruin it. The morbidly overweight kid would bring his equally bullying friends along and threaten the person trying to talk to Harry. That, coupled with the rumors spread and enforced by his relatives that Harry was a problem child at home, typical of an orphan they said, and within that first week, no one approached Harry. Even the teacher kept a wary distance.

So, Harry wished for a friend. It was the one thing that should have been gifted to him, a right that should never have been taken away. Yet it was, like everything else. The small, black-haired child shivered in that tiny space as he thought about his bleak life.

"I wish I had someone to talk to..." Harry let out those words in a tiny whisper. A heartfelt plea, a wish spoken in despair. It showed just how terrible the Dursleys were that the child wished not for love, but the simple companionship of a friend. Of a person, a single person, that he could talk to.

At that moment, the cupboard door wrenched open. Harry turned towards it, and saw that Dudley was standing there with that same doll in his hands. A dark, gleeful expression was on Dudley's face. "Hey, freak." From the look of it, there was nothing but malice in Dudley's intentions. Even so, Harry just let out a sigh and sat up.

"What do you want Dudley? Don't you have some new toys to play with?"

Dudley let out a feral grin. "I figured I'd give you something too. You know, so that we both can have fun."

If it was any other person, Harry might have believed them. But Dudley never had good intentions, especially when it came to Harry. It didn't come as a surprise when the porkish bully raised up the doll and threw it.

The fragile figure crashed against the wooden floor and shattered, causing the porcelain shards to scatter and cut Harry. Sharp, pearly bits flew through the air and cut across his arm, stained crimson with Harry's blood.

Dudley laughed at the sight. "There!" The piggish child let out a snort. "That was fun, wasn't it, freak?" Dudley laughed again, and then slammed the cupboard door shut. A click later and it was locked.

Harry was stunned. He had watched the doll fall through the air towards him, but didn't act. The lonely expression on that beautiful doll had mesmerized him, and the fact that Dudley would destroy something like that shocked him into inaction. Harry hadn't even noticed he was bleeding.

After a moment, Harry reached towards the doll and picked it up. The poor thing wasn't completely destroyed, but a good portion of its face had been cracked and broken on the impact. Harry felt his heart wrench at the sight.

"I'm sorry," Harry said in a small voice. "Dudley's a mean person. You shouldn't have been given to him."

Harry knew the doll wasn't alive, but he couldn't help feel the injustice heaped upon it. The poor thing was meant to be with someone that cared for it and loved it, not someone like Dudley. The entire situation reminded Harry too much about his own and how he had been placed with the Dursleys by something out of his control.

Emerald eyes began to glimmer as tears threatened to spill. With a shaky breath, he blinked them away and began gathering up the pearly pieces scattered around the cupboard. It wasn't much, but the least he could do for the doll was to put it back together.

For the rest of that night, Harry pain-stakingly pieced together the doll. The sharp bits cut his fingers, but he ignored it, determined to help another that had suffered the injustice of the Dursleys. So involved in his work, he didn't realize that the pieces were impossibly melding together as he placed them. Neither did he realize his bleeding gradually slow and his cuts heal the more the doll was repaired.

Eventually, the doll sat against the side of the cupboard, completely restored and once again in pristine condition. Shoulder-length golden hair framed a delicate face. Amethyst colored eyes stared back at him, and a small smile accompanied it. Her outfit was a deep violet Victorian-era dress with pure, white lace embroidery. All-in-all, she was beautiful.

Harry smoothed the dress and patted the doll on the head. "There you go. As good as new." A smile appeared on Harry's face and he picked up the doll and placed it by him. "Dudley probably forgot all about you by now. I think he wanted to hurt me and then have me throw you away afterward."

Again, the doll didn't reply, but Harry liked to think that the glimmer in its eyes meant it understood.

"I guess you're stuck with me then. Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be tossed in the trash." He lifted it up and looked it in the eyes. "Now, what should I call you?" Harry pondered for a moment, but then smiled. "I know. Since you're dressed in a pretty violet dress, I'll call you Violet. And since you look like a princess... Edlynn. Violet Edlynn. A pretty and noble name for a pretty and noble princess."

Harry gently set Violet down on his left side, away from the view of the door, and tucked her in. "It's been a long night, so let's get some sleep." Harry yawned. "Good night Violet."

From that point on, the lonely wizard had someone to talk to. No matter what the Dursleys made him do, or what they did to him, he knew that he had Violet waiting for him so it didn't matter. He worried for a while that the Dursleys would find out, but for some strange reason they never found Violet, even when she was obviously visible.

Time went by and Harry all but poured his heart out to Violet as he told her all his concerns, dreams, and wishes. The doll sat attentively every time with that small smile on her face. And so the years went by until one summer Harry received a letter addressed to him, the boy in the cupboard.

At that point, everything changed, for better or worse. Annoyed and angry at the numerous letters, Dursleys moved everyone to a shack on a deserted island. In the rush, Violet was left behind in that tiny cupboard.

A prophecy was made before Harry's birth, leading to his parent's death when the Dark Lord learned of it. The following events found Harry in the 'care' of the Dursleys by one Albus Dumbledore's actions. It was expected that Harry would be protected by the blood wards and protection left behind by his mother, Lily Potter. Her blood, which flows within Harry and Petunia, allowed protection from Voldemort and any dark wizard seeking to harm him.

Yet, an unexpected event had occurred. Magic often had a mind of its own, and that particularly applied to powerful and ancient magic like that invoked by Lily Potter on her death and sealed by Dumbledore's charms. The horcrux created and left behind by Voldemort was included in that regard.

On the day that Harry pieced Violet back together, his budding magic reached out to his desires and answered. The blood he willfully spilled in sacrifice to heal laid the foundations for a ritual. The wishes and dreams he told Violet, as well as their companionship through the years gave it form. And then, Harry's departure gave it purpose.

Sacrifice of blood to heal.

Sacrifice of time to bond.

Sacrifice of distance for purpose.

In the empty house, hidden in the cupboard under the stairs, arcane magic was enacted and what was established changed. The blood wards, sealed to Lily's blood, found a new medium to protect and responded, adding to the ritual. The accidental horcrux, bonded to Harry by soul and magic, realized the ritual for a new body and followed the bond of blood. Then, Harry's own lingering magic, awakened on his eleventh birthday, resolved the swirl of arcane power.

The desire to protect Harry and the power to do so, sealed by Lily's blood, was instilled into the doll that had absorbed the same blood to heal. The soul fragment that tethered Voldemort to the world was erased and rewritten by the protection and paid the price to grant new life. Then, the magic stained with the wishes of a young and lonely child granted form.

On July 31st, at the stroke of midnight, a giant broke down the door to a haphazard shack in the midst of a stormy sea.

On July 31st, at the stroke of midnight, a beautiful young girl with golden hair and brilliant violet eyes opened them for the first time. She sat up in the dark cupboard and swept her gaze around the enclosed space, then let out a small smile, reminiscent of the one that usually adorned a similar looking doll. With a sigh, she leaned back down on the worn pillow and sheets. "Happy birthday Harry." The girl whispered those few words and then drifted off to a restful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. This is an idea that occurred to me one day while reading certain stories that just would not let me go. I've never written a story like this, or for Harry Potter, but I hope that it leads me, and to you who are reading, to an enjoyable conclusion.


	2. Chapter 2: Violet Disturbance

**Volumus Amicum**

A friend. That was all Harry ever wished for. Someone he could talk to, play with, and share secrets. Someone who would listen to him and cheer him up. But the Dursleys, his relatives, would never allow him that. But magic has a way of responding to wishes, especially in the presence of other arcane spells...

* * *

Chapter 2: Violet Disturbance

Harry didn't know what to think. Earlier that morning, a giant of a man burst through the door of the shack Vernon had dragged them all to. He made quick work of the Dursleys by giving Dudley a pig tail and, through his sheer size, intimidation. After that, Harry learned things that spun his world on its end.

He was a wizard. His parents weren't drunks; they had died to protect him from an evil man. They even arranged for him to go to school, a magical school! It was almost too much to believe. Especially the magic, but seeing that Hagrid could give Dudley a pig tail, Harry decided to believe him.

Now, Hagrid and Harry were heading into Diagon Alley to pick up his school supplies. As the pair stepped through brick wall into the magical shopping strip, Harry felt his breath catch in his chest. There were so many things to see, and so many people around. Pots, golden, pewter and otherwise, sparkled from the nearest shop. Another shop was selling strange ingredients like Dragon livers, and then there was another shop advertising brooms of all things!

If he had any doubt that magic existed, it vanished then and there. But despite all of the exciting things he saw, Harry couldn't help but feel a bit saddened that his best friend wasn't with him. He shared everything he had with Violet, even if she never responded, and would have loved to show her this place.

"Alright there Harry?" Hagrid placed his hand gently (for the giant at least) on Harry's shoulder. "Yer lookin' a bit gloomy there. Don' tell me yer still upset about yer parents, are ye?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry Hagrid. Er, just a bit overwhelmed I think." It was true, if not all of it.

"Ah, yeah. I know what ye mean." The giant nodded and gave Harry a wide smile. "Magical, innit?"

"Yeah."

"Well, c'mon then. We need to get yer supplies. First we need ta head ta Gringotts." With that, Hagrid began walking away towards the towering marble structure up ahead. Harry made to follow when a flash of violet caught his eyes.

On one side of the alley, staring straight at him, was a girl. She sat at a table near Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and smiled when she saw Harry meet her gaze. Emerald eyes met amethyst, and Harry felt a flash of recognition pass through him. Before he could make out what it was, or who the girl was, Hagrid called out.

"Harry! I know yer excited, but don' be standin' there by yerself like that! We still need to get yer supplies!" Hagrid made his way back through the crowd and grabbed Harry's arm. "Let's go."

The sudden movement caused Harry to turn away, and he lost sight of the girl. "Wait, Hagrid-"

"Hrm?" The giant looked towards the ice cream parlour and grinned. "Ah, they'll be plenty of time fer that later Harry. Firs' we need ta head towards Gringotts ta get yer gold." Hagrid began walking and Harry was forced to follow due to the giant's grip.

Desperate to take another look at the girl, Harry craned his head back, but all he saw was an empty table.

Harry was distracted for the next few stops on their journey, and let Hagrid do most of the work. The reason for that would be the flashes of gold and violet Harry kept seeing in the corners of his eyes. The girl appeared wherever Harry went, although nobody else appeared to notice her. He noticed it first at Madam Malkin's.

A blonde and uppity boy with slicked hair stood on a footstool. Harry was next to him, as he needed to be fitted for robes as well. The boy attempted to make conversation, but Harry barely responded. His attention was on the princess standing close by, making funny faces and gestures behind the boy's head.

"...Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd-" The blonde boy finally noticed Harry's goofy smile and raised his eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Harry was caught off guard. "Er..."

The boy gave Harry a strange look and then smiled. "Ah, I see. Yes, Hufflepuff is quite the joke. I'm glad you know something at least. For a second there, I thought you were a mu- muggleborn or something. Anyway..."

Harry glanced over at the girl to see her reaction, and wasn't disappointed. She had her hands placed over her mouth in a demure gesture, but it was clear to Harry that she was struggling to hide her mirth.

Not long after that, Madam Malkin finished her fitting and let Harry go. The whole time, she walked right past the princess (that was what Harry called the girl in his head) who pointed at the blonde boy and rolled her eyes.

What made it obvious that no one could see the princess, however, was when Hagrid took Harry back to the ice cream parlour. The princess had followed Harry out of the shop and looked at the giant with wide eyes. She pointed and made wild gestures to his height, all in the middle of Diagon Alley. Neither the shoppers, including Hagrid, or the shopkeepers reacted to her display.

Those antics kept Harry amused while he was eating his ice cream, but now his curiosity had passed the breaking point. He just _had_ to know who the girl was and, as Hagrid stood to leave, Harry walked the opposite direction towards the princess.

The girl's eyes lit up, sparkling like the precious gems they appeared, and she pointed to Flourish and Blotts before dashing off.

Harry's small smile that he had held since leaving Madam Malkin's broke into a wide grin and he dashed after her. As he did, a small part of him noted that this was just like the game 'tag' and he was it.

Harry caught up to the girl at the entrance of the store. He ignored the amused looks that the adults were giving him and focused on the princess that had been following him around the whole day. He was short of breath, due to lack of nutrition and exercise, but had enough to say a few words to the mischievous princess. "Caught you!"

She laughed, and Harry noticed that her voice matched her appearance. It was soft, upbeat and clear, like the tinkling of crystal glasses. "About time, Harry! I was starting to get bored!"

"Eh?" Harry tilted his head to the side. "You know who I am?"

The princess rapidly nodded her head up and down. "Of course! You're my best friend!" Those words were accompanied by a radiant smile that made Harry smile too. "And you even saved me from that horrible boy!" Her smile dampened a bit with that, but it was still brilliant.

Harry, of course, was confused. The princess looked familiar and he was sure he'd seen her before, but he couldn't place where. "Er, do I know you? I mean, you know me but..." Harry trailed off, unsure and not wanting to hurt the girl's feeling if she was mistaken. He didn't need to worry though, since the smile never left her face.

"Harry? Where are ya Harry?" Hagrid's voice boomed throughout the alley. It seemed the giant hadn't missed Harry's sudden disappearance.

Harry was conflicted, since Hagrid was the person who saved him from the Dursleys and brought him here. On the other hand, the princess in front of him was a puzzle that was just barely out of his grasp. She was extremely familiar and felt like someone he could trust. Not only that, but she had followed Harry around all day and kept him entertained. If he responded to Hagrid now, there probably wouldn't be another chance like this to talk to the princess.

The debate was taken out of his hands as the princess pulled him into the store. "Come on Harry. Let's look at the books and then you can show me the rest of the alley."

The raven-haired boy felt a twinge of guilt at leaving Hagrid out there by himself, but it vanished when he realized how much fun he was having with the princess at his side. "Alright. Let's go look for the books I need..."

It didn't take long to find Harry's books. The princess seemed to know exactly where to find them and placed them into Harry's hands with an almost reverent gesture. When Harry asked about it, the princess said that books were precious things so should be treated with care. After collecting everything that he needed, along with a book called 'Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges, Harry paid for his purchases and placed them in his trunk.

The princess walked alongside Harry as he exited the shop. "Did I get everything you need here, Harry?"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot for the help... er." Harry flushed and scratched his head. "I'm sorry, but I still don't know your name."

"Oh!" The princess covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry, Harry! I was so happy to be with you that I forgot..." She looked down for a moment and shifted her foot. "My name's Violet. Violet Edlynn."

Harry blinked. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He blinked again, and then _really_ looked at the princess that had accompanied him the whole day.

Golden hair that trailed down to her shoulders. Sparkling violet eyes that looked more like amethysts. A fair and pretty face that would be stunning in a few years. And then that dress, a deep violet adorned with white lace that was as pure as freshly dropped snow.

"...Violet? Is that really you?" Harry's words were a soft whisper, pleading and begging to be true. Anybody hearing it would be heart-broken at the desperate wish beneath those words.

Harry reached out with shaking hands and poked Violet's cheek.

The regal girl flushed red and let out a small pout. "Hey! Of course it's me!" She crossed her arms and gave Harry an indignant 'hmph!'

"But you're a doll. Right? I pieced you back together. I held you and told you all my secrets." Harry let out a small laugh and shook his head. "I knew it. I'm dreaming. This was all just a dream. Hagrid, magic... my parents." The raven-haired boy lowered his head and began walking off with a dejected look. He didn't even bother taking his trunk with him. "I knew it," he whispered.

Before he could take even two steps, he felt a pair of hands pulling at his cheeks. "Ow! Hey, cut it out!" Harry spun around and glared at the offender.

Violet glared right back. "Well! I finally get to talk to you like this and you have the nerve to call me a dream? Hmph!" She turned her head to the side, golden hair moving with the action. The sparkling purple eyes they framed looked at Harry with a sidelong glance. "Some wizard you are! Can't even realize that he's not dreaming because I pinched him."

Harry paused. Violet _did_ just pinch him. And weren't you supposed to wake up from a dream if you got pinched? Harry had done that a few times when he had nightmares of the Dursleys and it snapped him right out of it. But did that work if someone else pinched you?

Just to make sure, Harry pinched his arm. "Ow!"

Violet threw her arms up in exasperation when she saw what Harry did. "Come now! You still don't believe me?" She sounded exasperated too, but when Harry looked at her he noticed a smile threatening to break out.

"Then... I'm not dreaming? I'm not, am I?"

The regal girl shook her head. "Obviously! Here, if you're still unsure I'll pinch you again!" Violet reached out with hands threatening to grab Harry's cheeks again.

The raven-haired boy laughed. A long, heart-felt laugh that he'd never had before. "I'm not dreaming! I'm really a wizard! Magic's real!"

Violet lowered her hands and rolled her eyes, although a bright smile was set on her fair face. "Yes, Harry. You're a wizard. Magic's real. You're not dreaming, your parents love you and we need to finish getting your supplies from the Apothecary before we can get a wand for you."

Harry nodded, but then something that Violet said caught his attention. "Wait. Why aren't you getting anything?" He tilted his head as he thought about the discrepancy. She hadn't bought any books or robes either.

"Ah." Violet shifted her feet again. "I came straight here to get you, Harry. I don't have any money."

"Then let's go to Gringotts! Mum and Dad left me a lot-"

"No." Violet shook her head. "That's your money, Harry. I shouldn't-"

A fierce expression crossed Harry's face, uncharacteristic for the meek boy. "And you're my best friend! I still don't know how you're here talking to me, or if you're really here..."

"Harry!"

"...But I won't be going to Hogwarts without you and that's final!" Harry stamped his foot down. It was loud enough that a few bystanders looked over for a second, despite the strong notice-me-not charm Violet had placed.

Violet looked into Harry's determined eyes and sighed. "Fine. We'll go to Gringotts but... But!" She held up a hand to stop Harry's objections. "I won't take money from you until we see if there's anything else I can do. I'm sure that the goblins have a loan system. Maybe we can work something out for the next year or two."

Harry was frustrated that his friend wouldn't let him help, but this time he found himself staring into unyielding eyes. "Fine." Violet's smile almost made up for it though.

As they headed to Gringotts, they didn't notice Hagrid wandering around nearby. The man had been looking for Harry non-stop, but figured it was time to quit for the moment. He decided that Harry probably wanted to explore some of the shops on his own and Hagrid was willing to let him do just that. It was his birthday after all, and after living with those oafs for all those years, the boy deserved some space.

Hagrid conveniently placed Dumbledore's orders to not let the boy out of his sight to the back of his head and walked towards Eeylops Owl Emporium. Maybe Harry would like an owl for a birthday present...

At the bank, Harry and Violet stood in front of a goblin. Said goblin was the one he and Hagrid had talked to earlier and surveyed Harry with an amused look. "Back again Mr. Potter? Was the amount of gold you withdrew not to your liking?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir. My friend here." Harry pointed to Violet. "Would like to know if there was a way to get some money for her."

The goblin was taken aback at being called 'sir' by a wizard, especially such a famous one like Harry Potter, but quickly smoothed his features. "Well, we shall have to see. Do you have a key madam?"

Violet shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I'm not even sure if I have any gold here."

The goblin tapped his chin with one of his long fingers. It was quite intimidating, and a bit scary, but not half as bad as Vernon could be on one of his bad days. "Very well. Follow me and we will see what can be done." The goblin led the two to a chamber in the back. "Mr. Potter and Ms..."

"Edlynn," Violet responded.

"Ms. Edlynn." The goblin continued as he walked to the center of the room. A stone goblet, filled with clear liquid, stood there. Runes of some kind appeared to be etched all along its basin and rim. "Since you do not have a key, I am afraid the only thing we can do is a blood test."

Harry gave the goblin a wary glance. "Blood test? What do you mean? You're not going to hurt her, are you?"

Violet placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "Relax Harry. All they need is a drop of blood, am I correct?" The last part was directed to the goblin, who responded with a nod.

"That should be enough, Ms. Edlynn. After that, we can determine what vaults you may access, if any."

Harry watched Violet with wary eyes as she stepped up to the basin. He flinched when he saw the knife they handed to her, but relaxed when he saw that Violet only used it to prick her finger. The wound healed immediately after, leaving him even more relieved.

Violet turned back and smiled at Harry. "See? Nothing to worry about Harry! Now get over her so we can see what the results are."

The goblin looked a bit concerned at the brief of confidentiality, but seeing how close the two were, he decided to ignore it. "Now," the goblin spoke. "The symbols that appear and their placement will represent what your lineage is. If you will wait a moment..."

Harry and Violet watched the clear surface of the goblet with anticipation, and weren't disappointed when it activated. The blood that Violet had dropped gathered in the middle, then flashed red and white before settling. When the light dimmed, what took its place was the crest of a griffon in flight and a garland of flowers wrapped around it.

"Interesting... very interesting..." The goblin rubbed his long fingers along his chin.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked the question first, concerned about anything involving Violet.

"Well," the goblin began. "The crest you see there is that of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. Being an Ancient and Noble house means that it would appear prominently in front of any others, as it does here."

Harry nodded. That made sense, although he was unsure of what it meant that Potter was an Ancient and Noble house. If it was anything like what he thought it was, then that would explain the large pile of galleons left behind.

"What about the flowers?" Violet prompted. "What do they mean?"

"And that is where it gets interesting Ms. Edlynn." The goblin turned to Violet and spoke directly. "The fact that it is interwoven and wrapped around the Potter crest indicates that you yourself are bound to that family. Whether by duty or lineage is uncertain. However, what is clear is that you are of the Minor house Edlynn, the symbol of which is historically the wreath of flowers you see there. Unfortunately, all that remains of that vault is barely enough for Hogwarts as the line was thought long dissolved when the last magical of the line died over four hundred years ago."

Harry poked Violet, who was standing shocked at the news, and let out a wide grin. "I knew it!"

That broke Violet out of her trance and she turned towards Harry with an amused look. "Knew it? Weren't you the one who wanted to pay for everything?"

The raven-haired boy shrugged. "I did, but don't you see? I thought you looked like a princess and I was right!"

"Oh?" Violet gave Harry an amused look. "Then what would that make you, Mr. 'Ancient and Noble house of Potter'?"

"Er... A prince?"

Violet laughed and Harry joined in shortly after. They were interrupted by the goblin clearing his throat. "Ahem. If Ms. Edlynn still wishes to withdraw funds from her vault, then I would ask the two of you to follow me."

The two children gave the goblin sheepish grins and then followed closely behind.

Like the goblin said, the Edlynn vault had nowhere near as much gold as Harry's. There was still a hefty sum, but the towering displays of gold, silver and bronze Harry had seen in his own vault weren't present. Violet withdrew about the same amount that Harry did, and then the two were escorted back to ground level by the goblin (who still hadn't stated his name).

Before long, the two were back in the main lobby of Gringotts in front of the counter they had first met the goblin.

Violet gave the goblin a small curtsey. "Thank you for your help today, Sir."

The goblin nodded. "It was my pleasure Ms. Edlynn, Mr. Potter. Now, is there any other business I may help you with...?"

Harry shook his head, but Violet nodded. The raven-haired boy looked at his companion with confusion, but she ignored it. "There is one last thing. I'm not certain if we are allowed bank statements, but could you send those to us? I would like to know more about my account, and I'm sure Harry would as well since he appears to be heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Potter."

"It will be done."

Again, Violet let out a small curtsey and began walked out of the bank. Harry followed shortly after.

Now that both of them had money, it was Harry's turn to drag Violet around. They went back to Madam Malkin's where Violet had the pleasure of being attended to by a grumpy Madam Malkin. Violet gave Harry an exasperated look throughout the process, as the raven-haired boy took the time to try his hand at entertaining gestures. Madam Malkin tried not to be amused by the two's antics, but her small smile after sending the two off betrayed her.

The trip to Flourish and Blotts was uneventful, as was the trip to the Apothecary. It was a near exhausted, yet content pair that dragged themselves to Ollivanders to be fitted for their wands.

A tinkling of a bell marked their entrance, and the two found themselves face to face with an old man. His eyes were shining and pale, shimmering like moons in the gloom of the shop. "Good afternoon. I was expecting you earlier, Harry Potter."

Harry tilted his head in confusion. Violet tensed, and stood close by Harry's side.

"Relax Ms. Edlynn. I mean no harm to you or Mr. Potter." The old man gave them a small bow. "I am Garrick Ollivander, the current owner of Ollivanders. If I am not mistaken, you two are here for your wands?"

Harry glanced at Violet, and then nodded. "Yes, Sir. Er... how did you know to expect us though?"

Ollivander was silent as he gazed at the pair before him. "When you work with wands as long as I do, Mr. Potter, you will find that you have an uncanny sense of when their owners will arrive." For a moment, the old man gazed off into the distance. "It seems only yesterday that your mother was here to buy her first wand." Snapping back to the present, Ollivander's silver eyes locked with Harry's own emerald eyes.

"Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. A good wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favored mahogany. Eleven inches, pliable. More powerful than your mother's, but more amiable towards transfiguration. And then..." Ollivander stepped forward and touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead. "Yew, thirteen and a half inches. Powerful... very powerful."

Harry let out a small shiver. Ollivander didn't seem dangerous, but he had this creepy aura around him that said he knew far too much about those he saw.

"Mr. Ollivander," Violet spoke. "I don't mean to be rude, but Harry and I would like to find our wands please."

Ollivander nodded. "Forgive me, Ms. Edlynn. I'm sure that you two have places to be." He turned to Harry with a small smile. "Now Mr. Potter which is your wand arm?"

After trying out countless wands later, Harry finally found his match in a Holly wand with phoenix feather core. After a wave, red and gold sparks flew from the wand in a shower of warm light.

Violet smiled. "Good job Harry! That looks like a great match!"

"Indeed it is, Ms. Edlynn." Ollivander stepped back with a curious look on his face. "I had expected it, but the result was still curious. The changes wrought... well, the more that changes the more that remains the same it seems."

Harry didn't know what to make of Ollivander's cryptic words and waited for him to elaborate, but the elder did not. Instead, he turned to Violet. "Now Ms. Edlynn, I do believe it is your turn and I feel I know exactly the wand for you." The old man walked back to the shelves with countless wands and pulled out a single box, unlike for Harry, where he had taken down many. "Laurel and dragon heart string. Seven inches. Unyielding."

Violet took the offered wand. The moment she did, a bright bolt of emerald lightning appeared and struck the tip. "What...?" She turned towards Ollivander with wide eyes.

Harry's own eyes were just as wide, but more in awe than the confusion Violet had. "Wow, Violet! That's even cooler than what my wand did!"

Ollivander's eyes were just as wide and a matching grin split his face. "Fantastic compatibility. I've never seen a match so strong. Even he-who-must-not-be-named was not as good a match with his wand as you are with that." The old man shook his head in awe. "I had felt that wand calling out since this morning and I'm glad to see that it met its match. Laurel and dragon heart string, seven inches, unyielding. A noble wand incapable of dishonourable deeds, tending to the dark arts yet balanced by morality. Excellent for transfiguration, yet determined and possessing a drive to excel in all fields. As destructive, shifting and energetic as lightning itself."

Staring at the stunned pair, Ollivander gave them a small bow. "Care for them well and they will serve you just as well Mr. Potter, Ms. Edlynn." He stood back up with a content smile on his face. "That will be seven galleons each."

It was an overwhelmed duo that walked out of Ollivanders. So much, that they didn't notice the towering figure heading towards them.

"Harry! I've been lookin' fer ye all day! Where've you been?" Firm arms and a relieved Hagrid wrapped Harry in a short hug. He set the boy down and then noticed the girl standing next to him. The giant didn't miss how comfortable the two appeared together and gave Violet a scrutinizing glance. "And who's that?"

Violet shifted under the giant's stare. "Um..."

"She's my friend." Harry spoke without hesitation, only realizing what he said after the fact how suspicious that seemed. Regardless, he didn't care. It was true, after all. "I met her earlier and we decided to get our supplies together."

The answer seemed to placate Hagrid, but he was still a tad suspicious. "That right, Harry? Well, it don' matter now. You got everythin' then?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. It wasn't that hard to find it all. We just got our wands from Ollivanders." Harry took out his holly wand to emphasize. "See? Isn't it great?" The raven-haired boy didn't need to fake the enthusiasm at that.

"Yeah, that's great Harry! I got ye somethin' extra to. Fer yer birthday." Hagrid reached behind him and pulled out a cage with a beautiful snowy owl. "Owls are dead useful, so I figured you'd like it fer a gift."

"Beautiful..."

Harry and Hagrid turned towards Violet. "Er, she is, isn't she?" Violet shifted even more. "I mean, the feathers are so white and those golden eyes are so pretty..."

"Yeah, she is, in't she?" Hagrid nodded. "Well, ye ready to head back Harry?"

The raven-haired boy gave Violet a panicked look. There was no telling what the Dursleys would do to him when he got back, especially with all the definitely 'not normal' school supplies he bought.

The regal blonde gave Harry a reassuring smile and mouthed, "Don't worry." A second later and Harry saw Violet shimmer in and out of view.

"What'cha lookin' at Harry?" Hagrid followed Harry's gaze. "Eh? Did yer friend leave already?"

Violet held up a single finger over her mouth and then pointed to Hagrid.

"Er, yeah." Harry thought quick on his feet to come up with a reasonable excuse. "She said she'll meet me on the Express. Had to meet with her family before they got worried."

Harry glanced at Violet and she gave him a smile and brief nod.

"That so?" Hagrid said. "Well, let's go. Wouldn't want ta keep yer aunt and uncle waitin'."

"...Yeah. We wouldn't."

If Hagrid noticed the dark tone that Harry replied in, he didn't show it. The giant led the way and before long, Harry found himself at Paddingston station and boarding a train back home. In one hand, he held his ticket to the Hogwarts Express. In the other, he clutched the handle of his trunk containing his supplies.

King's Cross, September 1st. That was the time and place he had to be to board. Of course, that was if he managed to convince Vernon to take him.

And not die.

Harry began to shiver in his seat, but then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he found himself staring into Violet's deep purple eyes. "Don't worry, Harry. I won't let them hurt you anymore."

"Really?"

Violet nodded, a fierce expression in her eyes. "They've gone unchecked for too long."

"Er..." Harry gave Violet a skeptical look. "it's not that I don't believe you Violet, but what exactly can you do?" His thoughts turned to the lightning that struck his friend's wand. "You're not going to zap them, are you?"

All Harry got in response was an angelic smile. Somehow, that didn't reassure him... although it did make him feel sorry for the Dursleys. Just a bit. Whatever Violet had planned, they deserved.

At Privet Drive, a single knock from Harry was all it took for the door to wrench open. A furious Vernon Dursley, almost purple in the face, along with a malevolent Dudley stood in the doorway. They all but yanked Harry into the house, trunk and supplies included, when they noticed the angelic blonde girl with sparkling purple eyes behind him.

"Who're you?" Vernon asked in a gruff voice.

Harry winced at the rough handling he had from Vernon and Dudley, but put that aside for the moment and focused on the events happening at the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dursley, Dudders." Violet curtsied and stepped into the house. "It's been a while."

Father and son stiffened as they noticed her bring in a trunk as well. "YOU!" Vernon spat the word like a curse. "You're like him! You're a FREAK!"

The whale of a man turned on his heel and marched towards Harry, arm raised for a heavy blow.

Harry winced, and braced himself for the blow. It never came. Instead, the sound of a pig oinking caused his uncle to spin back towards Violet.

Everyone was stunned when they saw a rather large pig standing where Dudley had been.

Vernon's gaze shifted from his son and the girl by the door. His rage hit a whole new level as he realized what she was holding. "YOU FREAK!" The opulent man roared, his face a deep red, and lumbered towards Violet.

Stunned, Violet didn't think to react.

"VIOLET!" Harry cried out and rushed forward. If Vernon laid one hand on her, Harry would–

A flash of bright light filled the room and Vernon soared backwards through the air. The man flopped along the floor like the whale he so resembled, causing the house to shake with the impact.

Harry looked from his unconscious uncle to his friend, still standing by the door with her wand at the ready. "...Violet? What happened?"

"...I don't think my wand likes being touched without my permission. That... boar snatched at it, but a bolt of lightning shot out and knocked him back."

"...Well. That's cool?"

The two didn't know what else to say about what happened. Within a minute, almost all their problems had been solved. Vernon was quite literally shocked by their appearance and Dudley was finally looking like the animal he acted. All that was left was...

"Why hello Petunia!" Violet called out to Harry's aunt, who peered out at them from the kitchen hallway. "Care to join us?" Violet ended with an angelic smile.

Harry knew that smile really meant, but didn't comment and watched to see what Violet would do.

Petunia nodded and shakily stepped into the room. She took a quick glance at Vernon and Dudley, but then focused her gaze on Violet. "Who are you? Why did you do this?" Her voice had an undercurrent of fear to it, and wavered as she spoke.

"Who am I?" Violet tilted her head to the side. "Why, I'm your nephew's best friend! I've been with him throughout these past years you see and noticed just how poorly you've all been treating him. As for why..." Violet's eyes hardened. "I'm doing the job _you _were supposed to do: protect Harry."

Despite her fear, those words caused Petunia to react. "PROTECT him? Why should I? He's a FREAK, just like YOU." Like Vernon, Petunia spat out the word 'freak' like a curse.

Harry winced. It was one thing having those words directed at him. It was another to have them directed at another and hearing it. He cautiously looked at Violet to see what she would do, but only saw a serene expression on her face.

"Well, considering that you're bound by blood to do so and protected from the bad men trying to kill him in return, I thought you would put in a 'bit' more effort than you did."

Harry didn't really understand what Violet said, but he could see the effect it had on his aunt. She flinched and her sharp, angular face turned an unhealthy pale color.

Violet continued with her verbal assault. "Since you don't seem to want the job, I've taken it over for you. The protections only need someone with Lily's blood, to anchor them and I coincidentally have just that running through my veins." Violet's beatific smile widened at Petunia's confusion and fear. The banshee of a woman knew exactly what Violet implied, despite being confused on how it worked: Harry didn't need them. And as soon as they left, the wizarding world would know exactly where Harry Potter had lived... and what had been done to him.

"I hope you understand our situation, Petunia." Steel was in those words, promising retribution otherwise.

The woman gave her a tight nod. "Yes. I understand."

"Great!" Violet let out another radiant smile. "Then Harry and I will take the second largest bedroom upstairs. Don't worry about Vernon or Dudley, they should be back to normal by tomorrow. You'll be a dear and inform them, won't you Auntie?"

Again, the woman gave a tight nod.

"Good!" Violet turned towards Harry. "Come on then Harry, let's go explore our new room! I'm sure there are lots of neat things in there we can play with!"

Harry blinked. He was still a bit lost as to what just happened, but let Violet take the lead. "Er... yeah."

The two climbed the stairs, lugging their trunks with them. Harry's owl turned towards Petunia along the way up and gave her an unnerving glare. A hoot made the woman flinch, and the owl let out a bark of laughter. It was echoed by laughter from Harry and Violet.

At the top of the stairs, Violet craned her head back towards Petunia. The woman was lugging her whale of a husband back to the living room. "Oh Auntie, I forgot something!"

Petunia paused in her efforts and gave Violet a barely constrained glare. "What is it?"

"Harry and I will need to be at King's Cross on September 1st around ten o'clock. You'll be a good aunt and drive us, right?"

"Yes, _darling_."

Violet ignored the sarcasm and smiled. "Great! Oh, and tell everyone who asks about Harry that you've sent us abroad to boarding school. It's not quite a lie, now isn't it?"

Another tight nod from the woman, and then Harry and Violet entered the smallest bedroom.

The two tidied up the room a bit and made space to sleep before sitting down and digging through Dudley's old toys.

"Hey, a globe! And this is... an atlas!" Violet let out a musical laugh. "Dudders doesn't know how to appreciate such useful things, does he?"

Harry laughed. "You know how he is, Violet. You've seen him in action, after all."

"Yeah, you're right. What was I thinking? Must be all of the excitement we had."

Harry was silent as he watched Violet sort through the toys. Something was still bothering him, despite all of the good things that happened to him today. Something that made him worry about the answer, especially considering what he saw earlier at Diagon Alley.

"Violet. You're... really here, right? You're not just some figment of my imagination or magic?"

Harry was worried about that. He noticed how Violet seemed to shimmer in and out of his view along the train ride, and he was worried that she would suddenly vanish, leaving him all alone.

"Don't be silly-" Violet started speaking in a cheerful voice, but stopped when he saw the real fear and worry in Harry's eyes.

"You won't disappear, right Violet? You won't leave me?" Harry's voice was soft again, a hint of the desperate wishing back from earlier in the day.

Violet stood up and gave him a hug. Harry stiffened at the unfamiliar contact, but relaxed when he realized how comfortable it was.

"Better?"

Harry nodded. "Mhm."

Violet let go and sat across from Harry, who was barely holding back his tears. "Now, I don't want you worrying about that ever again. I promise you, Harry I won't leave you alone."

"...really?"

Violet smiled. "Really, really. The goblin said I was bound to house Potter, didn't he? That means you're stuck with me, this pretty and noble princess you helped."

Harry's eyes widened as Violet said the words he spoke all those years ago after fixing her. "...You heard that?"

Violet nodded. "It's my first memory."

The lonely raven-haired boy smiled, a genuine and heart-felt smile, and let the tears run from his face. "I'm glad... I'm glad that you're here."

Violet smiled and brushed away Harry's tears. "Come now, Harry. Is that really what you should be doing in front of a princess?"

"No." He sniffed. "Not really."

The princess slowly shook her head. "Only you Harry. I'll forgive it this time, but next time you better be the one cheering me up when I cry." She gave him another hug.

Harry laughed and before long the tears had run dry. He brushed away any remaining tears and then gave Violet another heart-felt smile. "I guess this is the first time we really get to talk then, isn't it?"

The princess returned Harry's smile. "I suppose it is."

Harry grinned and then stood up, performing a deep and fanciful bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you princess. My name is Harry Potter." He held out a hand for her to grasp.

The former doll, brought to life through a mother's sacrifice, a mad man's death, and a child's wish, took it and gave the owner a magnificent smile. "I'm pleased to meet you as well Mr. Potter. My name's Violet. Violet Edlynn."

Harry straightened from his bow, and then the two friends brought together through a miracle wrought of sacrifice broke out into laughter.

The two friends spend the rest of the day in that room, catching up on the years missed, only stopping to get food (Petunia didn't dare question the amount Harry ate with Violet by his side) and eating.

The month flew by in a flash, a miraculous summer dream brought to life. It was spent on studying (at Violet's insistence) and proper nourishment (again, at Violet's insistence), but Harry didn't think he could be happier.

And then, September 1st rolled around...

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! And here's the first real chapter of Volumus Amicum. I hope you've enjoyed it, and I tried to make things clear, but if there are any questions then I would ask you to leave a review. Well, if you enjoyed it, please leave a review as well.

One thing I would like to mention though is Violet's wand. Before anyone starts calling it out, I would ask you to remember that Laurel wands are known to strike any person trying to steal them with a bolt out of the blue. And I couldn't resist the thought of Vernon being hit by lightning, but that's neither here nor there.

Please don't expect this to be the rate I will update this story. I just could not let such a short chapter sit by itself. Hopefully this placates any of you curious first readers until the next installment.

Again, I would thank you again for reading and, if you truly enjoyed it, I ask you to favorite, review, or even tell a friend about this story. I appreciate it.

Have a magnificent week my reader.


	3. Chapter 3: To Hogwarts

**Volumus Amicum**

A friend. That was all Harry ever wished for. Someone he could talk to, play with, and share secrets. Someone who would listen to him and cheer him up. But the Dursleys, his relatives, would never allow him that. But magic has a way of responding to wishes, especially in the presence of other arcane spells...

* * *

Chapter 3: To Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office on September 1st. It was rather early in the morning, but the students would be arriving soon and his days of peace would be over for quite some time. He took this opportunity to reflect on the young boy that he knew would arrive today.

Now, Albus Dumbledore was not a manipulative man. While it was true that he tended to have a heavy handed approach at times, it was for the greater good. Nobody else alive had gone through the experiences he had, and they would not know the best action to take. It was that reasoning that led him to leave Harry Potter on the doorsteps of his blood relatives after performing a charm that would seal Lily Potter's protection to wards bound by her blood, which coursed through young Harry and Petunia Dursley.

On that night, ten years ago, Dumbledore wondered if he made the correct choice. As a confidant of both James and Lily Potter, he knew that Harry would not be treated well there, since Lily's sister vehemently abhorred magic. Many times throughout the year, Dumbledore debated on following up on young Harry, but each time he argued against it. At the same time he cast the charm to bind the protection to Lily's blood, Albus had created some monitoring devices as well.

The weary headmaster glanced at the trio of silver instruments sitting on his desk. One, an abstract scale vaguely resembling a heart, measured Harry's physical health. Another, what appeared to be a steel hourglass dripping red gems, measured the strength of the blood wards. The last of the trio, a medallion engraved with the eastern symbol of balance, measured the state of Harry's mental health.

Throughout the years, there had been many times the measurements he obtained worried him. Quite often, it appeared that Harry suffered small injuries. Non-life threatening, but the frequency worried him. After the first week, Dumbledore called on Arabella Figg, a well-mannered squib, to watch young Potter. The headmaster waited for her first report with bated breath, but when she told him that Harry appeared to be a healthy, if slightly thin, young boy, the worry slipped his mind.

The thought that it was Harry's magic keeping him alive never occurred to Dumbledore.

Other times, the instrument measuring Harry's mental state fluctuated. For the first seven years, the device rapidly shifted from dark to light, which concerned Dumbledore. That could only mean that Harry was constantly shifting in moods from pleasant to unpleasant thoughts. Yet, Arabella's continued reports that Harry was well-mannered, despite the foul relatives he lived with kept Dumbledore assured.

One time, about three years ago, the last instrument measuring the blood wards told him that they were close to failing. When Dumbledore saw that, he was tempted to embark on a trip the following morning to investigate. Yet, when the readings showed that the blood wards were restored and even stronger than ever, it left Dumbledore stymied.

Albus Dumbledore was not a manipulative man, just an elderly wizard trying his best to run the world that looked to him as their leader. Between the roles of Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump, and Chief Warlock, something had to be neglected. Trusting in his enchantments and the devices, Dumbledore never looked further into Harry's upbringing.

As the clock struck eleven, Albus sighed and began assembling his notes. The students would be making their way on the Express by now.

"I pray that young Harry is enjoying himself. I hope the day spent with Hagrid was enough to lift his spirits before arriving." Albus consoled himself with the fact that Harry would at least be safe from those who would see him dead.

The Headmaster sighed and looked once more on the roster of this year's class. Lost in his thoughts, Albus missed the addition of a single name appearing after Tracy Davis...

-xoxox-

At King's Cross, around half past ten in the morning, a raven-haired boy with startling green eyes wheeled a cart, loaded with a trunk and caged owl, into the station. Walking alongside the boy was a delicate girl with golden locks and shimmering violet eyes. She wheeled a cart as well, but lacked the snowy owl that the boy had.

"I can't believe Petunia actually drove us here. She _never_ drives!" Harry shook his head in amazement. "And Vernon actually let her! Did you see the way he looked at us before we left? I swear, his face was going to explode from all the blood rushing to it..."

Violet let out a small giggle. "That would have been interesting, wouldn't it?"

Harry laughed as well. "Yeah! Imagine, Vernon just splattering all over the living room..."

The blonde girl shivered in disgust. "Ew. On second thought, let's never bring that up again. I mean, the man deserves something like that, but exploding into bits? Gross."

Harry thought about that and then shook his head, disgust evident on his face. "Er... yeah. Nevermind." Harry looked around the platform to clear his head and then tilted his head in confusion. "Hey, Violet?"

"Yes, Harry?"

The raven-haired boy stopped his cart and then ran his gaze along the platforms, looking once, then twice. "I don't see platform nine and three-quarters."

Violet stopped her cart as well and looked on in confusion. There was a platform nine and a platform ten, but nothing in-between the two except for a dividing barrier made of brick. There was something there that stood out to her though, and she pushed her cart over to the wall.

"Violet?"

"Give me a moment Harry, I think there's something here."

Harry was bemused by Violet's actions, but decided to watch for the moment.

The blonde girl screwed up her face in concentration, and then leaned over to poke the wall. Nothing happened, but a flash of recognition appeared in her eyes. Before Harry could ask what she figured out, Violet had pulled her cart back and broke out at a dead sprint towards the divider.

"VIOLET!" Without a second thought, Harry did the same. He only just realized the fact that Violet vanished when her cart hit the wall before he found himself face to face with solid brick. Harry closed his eyes in fear of the impact, running too fast to stop his cart before then, but it never came.

The shrill whistle of a locomotive sounded out, causing Harry to flinch and open his eyes. What he saw was just as magical as Diagon Alley.

A dazzling, crimson steam engine roared as it rested in its platform. Above it, a sign clearly stated 'Hogwarts Express' and the time of departure to be eleven o'clock. And then, all around the platform, there were crowds of people with luggage as strange as Harry's.

"...Are you going to stand there all day Harry?"

Harry turned towards the voice to see an amused Violet with her right hand on her hip. He flushed, but then remembered what she had just done. "Why did you break out running like that? You had me worried! I thought that you were going to go splat against the wall! I thought _I_ was going to go splat against the wall!"

The small smile on Violet's face only infuriated Harry. "It's not funny! I thought you were seriously going to get hurt!"

Violet shook her head. "I'm glad that you're so concerned about me, Harry. I'm just surprised that you ran right after me. I was about going to come back and get you, you know? I wouldn't leave you alone out there for long."

Harry opened his mouth and then shut it. Like usual, Violet had a point. He settled for a deep sigh and began pushing his cart towards the platform. "Let's just grab a compartment, alright? I think I've had enough excitement for the day. My heart's still racing from that experience..."

Violet let out a soft giggle and began pushing her cart as well.

Since the two were relatively early, it wasn't hard for them to find an empty compartment. They went into the closest one, near the middle, and between the two of them they heaved their trunks into the corner of the compartment.

Inside, Violet looked around with impressed eyes. "This is quite a nice interior. The book about Hogwarts just doesn't do it justice."

Harry couldn't help but agree. Plush, red velvet seats lined the sides of the compartment and were wide enough to fit about six people. Elegant oak served as the window frame, table, and shelf above the seats. All in all, it looked to be very pleasant. The Dursleys would have never allowed him to ride in a train like this. In fact, Harry doubted they had ever ridden in a compartment as luxurious as this themselves!

Violet brushed her dress and then neatly sat into one of the seats next to the window. She looked at Harry and said, "Well come on then, take a seat!" A mischievous grin crossed her face. "...Or are you just going to stand there all day to show how much of a gentleman you are?"

Harry rolled his eyes and took the seat opposite Violet. "Just because I'm a gentleman doesn't mean I'll wait on you hand and foot, Violet."

The blonde raised one hand to her mouth and gave Harry a surprised look. "But Harry, weren't you doing just that this morning?"

Harry grumbled in response and Violet giggled at his reaction. He stared out the window and watched the other people milling about. He noticed an entire family with red hair and smiled at their panicked looks. It looked like the family forgot something important and was arguing about whether or not to go back, judging from the mother's constant looks at the entrance.

"Anything interesting out there, Harry?" Violet leaned in close and looked out the window as well. She noticed the same family Harry saw and raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't they be on the train by now? It leaves at eleven. The compartments will be filling up quite quickly."

On cue with her words, their compartment door slid open. Whoever it was at least respected their privacy, as it was only opened a crack until both Harry and Violet had turned to face the visitor. A meek boy with a round face stood in the doorway with his trunk behind him. When he noticed the two looking at him, the boy flushed. "U-um, do you mind if I sit here? I-I don't know anyone else but I don't want to sit alone, and you two look nice so-"

Harry saw something of himself in the boy and couldn't bear to turn him away. Besides, they had come here to meet new friends and the boy looked like he could use some as much as Violet and Harry did. Harry moved his trunk out of the way and patted the seat next to him. "Grab a seat, mate."

The boy let out a sigh of relief and began pulling his trunk into the compartment. It was heavy though, and he struggled to pull it through. A flush of embarrassment filled his face, but before he started stammering again, Harry and Violet were up on their feet.

"Here, let me help you with that." Harry walked around to the other end of the trunk and grabbed the handle.

Violet took a spot next to the boy and wrapped her hands around the handle there. "Yes, there's no need to do it all yourself you know? Here, on three."

A quick count later and the boy's trunk sat next to Harry's and Violet's. "I'm sorry you had to do that. I'm afraid I'm not very good for anything. Oh, if Gran knew that I had to have a girl help me pull my trunk in the compartment..."

Harry and Violet shared a brief glance. It was obvious the boy had self-esteem issues, similar to Harry.

The boy flushed, as if realizing something, and then looked up at Harry and Violet. "I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself yet. You went through all that trouble and I... Um, anyway. I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom." Neville raised a shaking hand to Harry, and then moved it to Violet, unsure of who to greet first.

Harry sensed a kindred soul in Neville and grasped his hand. "No worries, mate. Neville right? Glad to meet you. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Neville looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Harry Potter? I-it's a pleasure to meet you. Um..."

Harry released the handshake and looked at Neville. "Yes?"

Neville shook his head. "Nevermind. A-and you miss...?" He didn't offer his hand to Violet, seemingly waiting for a response.

Violet smiled and held out her hand. "Violet. Violet Edlynn."

Neville nervously took her hand, but gave her a neat bow. "It's a pleasure Miss Edlynn."

Harry's gaze switched from Neville's embarrassed face to Violet's satisfied look and rolled his eyes. "You don't need to do all that Neville. It only goes to Violet's head."

Neville gave Harry an uncertain glance. It changed to a confused one when Violet gave Harry a playful punch. "Haarry! Just because Neville here knows how to treat a lady doesn't mean you can be jealous!"

"Jealous?" Harry gave Violet an incredulous look. "Why would I be jealous? I do plenty enough for you already!"

"Hmph! You could learn a thing or two from Neville here, Harry. You _are_ the heir to an Ancient and Noble house. I'm sure Neville could teach you what you need to know, since he's the heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Longbottom."

At this point, Neville didn't know what to think. The two he had just met were acting like they were long time friends, and he felt a bit left out. But that was Harry Potter. No one knew where Harry Potter went after Voldemort vanished, so how could Violet be so close to him? Edlynn was a familiar name, yet Neville knew from his lessons that the line had died out centuries ago. And then there was the fact that she acted like a typical pure-blood, but Harry didn't know about his duties as an heir.

It was enough to give Neville a slight headache from the disorientation, but he decided to focus on the important things first: namely how they knew each other.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?" The curious glances from both of the people he questioned was enough to weaken Neville's resolve, but he persevered. "I-I mean, you couldn't have met before now, right? But you seem so close..."

"Er..." Harry scratched his head.

Neville caught the panicked look Harry sent to Violet, but kept it to himself for the moment.

The blonde girl took over and Neville found himself gazing into a pair gleaming amethysts. "We met in Diagon Alley about a month ago. It was pretty fun, so we spent the summer talking to each other through letters. It's weird really. I mean, the first time we talked to each other felt like we had known each other for years. Right, Harry?"

"Hm? Oh!" Harry nodded. "Yeah. That's right."

Neville glanced between the two. They were relatively calm, but Neville knew enough from his Gran's teachings to read between the lines. There was something else between the two that they weren't saying, but they had been nice enough to let Neville sit with him, so he ignored it. Harry and Violet were friendly enough, and seemed like they wanted to be friends, so Neville would do what a good friend would do and keep their secret.

"Th-that's great! Um... what house do you think you two will be in?"

Harry and Violet brightened at the change of subject and the conversation picked up from there.

They talked about Neville's upbringing, which made Violet and Harry gasp at Uncle Algie's callous treatment.

They talked about Harry's family, which found Neville gasping at their cruel treatment.

They talked about Hogwarts, and all the magic they hoped to learn and perform.

They talked about what they liked to do, and just generally spent the time getting to know each other.

Then the compartment door slid open again, but this time the visitor had no respect for the current occupants. The door slammed against the side, and a red-headed boy stared inside. He looked at Harry and grinned. "Anybody sitting here? Everywhere else is full."

A cool silence met his words, and the red-headed boy realized that he wasn't quite welcome when Harry met his gaze with an irritated look. Still, the boy persevered and stepped forward with an outstretched hand. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

Harry looked at the hand and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm already with my friends here." He waved to Neville and Violet. "If you would so kindly leave..." He got to his feet and began pushing Ron out the door.

"B-but!"

A slightly rough shove sent Ron out to the hallway. Harry pushed his trunk after him. "I'm sure there are other seats available. Try asking a bit nicer next time though. Maybe someone will let you sit with them if you do that."

The compartment door slid shut, and a dejected Ron Weasley moved along the rest of the train to find a seat.

"...Did you really have to act so mean, Harry?" Violet gave Harry a concerned look. "I mean, that boy, Ron, didn't seem that bad. Just a tad immature."

Harry dropped back into his seat. "Well, you might be right. Still, that boy had the nerve to ignore both you and Neville. He obviously wanted to get to know the 'boy-who-lived', and anybody who does that is no friend of mine."

Violet sighed, but perhaps it was for the better. Harry wouldn't have gotten along very well with Ron, especially since the boy seemed to want to cozy up with Harry for his fame. On second thought, how did Ron know to look here? She voiced her concerns to the others.

Harry was unsure, but Neville spoke up for him. "Maybe it was Dumbledore? The headmaster was pretty close to your parents and the Weasleys, so maybe he told them to keep an eye out for you?"

"What?" Harry's eyes grew wide. "The headmaster was close to my parents? How close? Do you think he would tell me about them?"

Neville gave Harry a nervous nod. Harry noticed Neville's reaction and leaned back with a sheepish smile. He had gotten caught up in his excitement on hearing about his parents that he invaded Neville's space. "Er... sorry. It's just, I don't know much about my parents and now I hear that someone can tell me about them..."

Neville waved off Harry's concerns. "No problem, Harry. I know I would want the same thing if my parents were..." A strange look crossed Neville's face, but he shook it off. "Anyway, if you want, I could ask my Gran about them. My mom was pretty close with yours so-"

Neville was cut off by an unexpected hug from Harry. "Thanks, Nev. I'd appreciate it." Harry leaned back, uncertainty on his face. "Er, I can call you Nev, right?"

Violet watched the interplay between the two with a smile. It was good to see Harry make another friend. She would always be there for Harry, but it was reassuring that he would have other people to turn to as well. From the looks of it, Neville would be one of Harry's staunchest supporters. The two were already acting like they had known each other for ages, almost like brothers.

The blonde sighed and looked out the window. The train was in motion now, and the countryside passed by in a blur. In time, they would arrive at Hogwarts. Violet only hoped that Harry could have a normal (for a wizard at least) life there.

The three new friends were all interrupted by the sound of a trolley and the appearance of a woman rolling a cart laden with treats. "Anything from the cart, dears?"

For a while, the friends spent the time having fun like ordinary kids did. They bought some treats from the cart and shared them, trying out the wizarding treats. They played an exciting game of exploding cards that Neville pulled from his trunk, and then idled the time away with small talk.

And then the compartment door slammed open, causing them all to jump.

"-And I'm telling you that there's no way that was Harry Potter. I mean, that Ron only saw him for a few minutes before he was thrown out!" That indignant statement came from a bushy-haired girl with slightly large front teeth.

"Hmph!" The response was from an arrogant, aristocratic boy with well-kempt blonde hair. "And I tell you that even a blood-traitor like Weasley could tell Harry Potter apart from some plebian. Besides, the weasel's family is obviously in Dumbledore's pocket. The old coot probably told them all what Potter looked like so they could 'keep an eye' on them."

The girl flushed red in anger and opened her mouth to lecture the uppity blonde when a quiet 'ahem' caught both of their attentions.

The intruders looked towards the source in indignation when they realized where they were. The girl let out a small 'eep' and took a step back. The boy, on the other hand, let out a smooth smile and swept his gaze around the occupants of the compartment before settling it on Harry. He glanced at Harry's forehead and grinned. "Well, well. It looks like the weasel was right. Now Potter, why didn't you feel fit to inform me of this when we met at Madam Malkin's? I assure you, I would have kept you away from the rabble like Weasley."

Before Harry, or anyone else for that matter, could answer, the brown-haired girl shouted out. "You're really Harry Potter? I know all about you! You're in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and -"

The boy let out a snort, which caused the girl to round on him. "Why you-!"

"AHEM!"

The two turned to see themselves face to face with a disgruntled Harry Potter. "If you two are going to argue all day, then go outside. My friends..." Harry gestured at Neville and Violet, both of which were glaring darts at the two intruders. "...and I have already had enough interruptions for the day."

The bushy-haired girl had the decency to look embarrassed, but the boy only looked affronted. "Do you know who I am, Potter?! I'm a Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! You actually have the nerve to dismiss me for a squib and some..." Malfoy glanced at Violet and couldn't quite find a fault in the serene girl. "Well, perhaps you aren't _quite_ as far off as I thought, if you're keeping company like her. But still, you-!"

Malfoy suddenly found himself unable to talk in coherent words. In fact, it felt like his tongue was tied. Confused, he looked at Harry and saw stony green eyes staring back. His wand was drawn and there was no doubt that he had cast something at Malfoy.

The girl gasped when she saw what Harry did. "You're not supposed to do that! Don't you know you're not supposed to cast magic on other people!? You could be expelled!"

Neville scoffed. "Malfoy got what was coming to him. He should have known his place. I might almost be a squib, but I AM the heir to an Ancient and Noble house. Harry is too. It's well within his rights to act upon a perceived insult to him, or to his friends."

Everyone found their eyes drawn towards Neville after his unexpected outburst. The boy wilted a little under the attention, but remained confident since this was the one thing (next to Herbology) that he knew he was good at.

Violet and Harry shared a look, and then nodded. Harry turned his attention on Malfoy and spoke. "It's like he said, Malfoy. I don't know who you think _you_ are, but _I_ am a very important person." He flushed as the implications of his statement sunk in, but continued. "Anyway, I'll undo my spell if you leave now and don't bother us. Can I trust you on that?"

Malfoy glared daggers at Harry, but nodded. A quick counter curse later had the uppity blonde in control of his speech once more. "Just wait until my father hears about this Potter! You'll regret it!" With those words said, Malfoy dashed out of the compartment.

That left the bushy-haired girl. She looked torn between anger and awe at what she just witnessed. Eventually, she settled on anger. "You really shouldn't have done that, Harry!"

For the second time that day, Harry dropped into his seat with a huff. "Like Nev said, he got what was coming to him. I hate bullies and the blonde ponce was being a right git."

The girl gave a hesitant nod. "He was... but you should have gotten someone to take care of it! I'm sure there are some people around here that would have sorted it out."

Harry let out a short laugh at the girl's response, then pointedly turned his head to look out of the window. It was clear he wouldn't continue the conversation.

Neville followed Harry's lead and pulled out a book, pointedly ignoring the girl in the doorway.

Violet sighed. She turned to the girl and gave an apologetic look. "You'll have to forgive them. They haven't had much success with authority figures you see. They have a point though. That Malfoy was a bully, and even if you brought in the teachers or whoever else, he'd only do the same thing or worse later."

The bushy-haired girl looked to the side and winced, as if knowing all too well what Violet was saying. "B-but, that boy said he was going to tell his father."

"Lucius wouldn't dare go against the boy-who-lived." Neville spoke up from behind his book. "Draco's probably going to get a scolding instead of reassurance."

The girl looked between the three and let out a loud huff. "Well, fine! Be expelled! I'm sure being the 'boy-who-lived' will get you out of it, you, you... Grah!"

She spun around and left, slamming the compartment door behind her.

"...Well that could have gone better." Violet shook her head and turned to Harry. "You really need to stop making enemies, Harry. It's not good for your health, quite frankly."

"ME? The girl left because of what _you_ said!" Harry gave Violet an incredulous look. "And it was her own fault! You and Neville told her off and she left!"

"Oh, that's right." Violet turned to Neville. "I appreciate your help Neville, but next time let me handle it. Girls tend to be quite fragile you see."

Neville shook his head with a slight grin.

"Really now. You would think two members of Ancient houses would have better tact."

The boys let out a laugh at that. Violet kept on a serious face and glared at them, but couldn't resist and joined in as well.

Before long, the view outside the window got dark and it was time to depart the train. The trio changed into their robes and joined the other students leaving the train. Harry smiled at Hagrid's appearance, a lantern in hand, and they all joined the crowd following the giant as he led them to Hogwarts.

It was dark, at first, when they were following Hagrid, as the trail they walked was in the middle of thick trees, but eventually the path opened up.

The sight that met their eyes was an experience beyond anything words could describe.

For Harry, it was the embodiment of the fantasies he had since learning he was a wizard. A vast castle with sparkling windows, overseeing the surroundings from its perch on a mountain. The entirety of it was reflected in the darkened mirror-surface of the lake below it, adding further awe and mystery.

For Neville, it was a dream come true. He had thought he didn't have magic and would never attend Hogwarts. But now that he was actually looking at the ancient castle, a warm feeling filled his heart and eased an uncertainty he didn't know he had.

For Violet, it was further affirmation that this was what Harry needed. This was what he was meant to do, the special place for a special person like him. She knew that it would be the place where her friend could come into his own, in his powers and his sense of being.

The magical sight of the ancient castle was breath-taking, and the students were anxious to arrive at their new home for the better part of the year.

Hagrid looked at the first years with fondness, especially young Harry and his friends. The giant was still concerned about that blonde lass Harry had met in Diagon Alley, but seeing that Neville was with them lessened his doubts a bit. The giant made a mental note to report to Dumbledore later, and then turned back to the first years."No more'n four to a boat!"

Harry, Neville, and Violet found themselves in a boat with one Hannah Abbott. She was a relatively nice girl, quite cheerful, and made some small talk, but nothing much. Neville seemed to get along quite well with her, however.

Before long, the boats arrived on the opposite shore and the group found themselves facing the grand castle doors.

"Are you nervous, Harry?" Violet whispered to Harry. A professor McGonagall had met the first years at the door and took over for Hagrid. She led them down to a small chamber off the main hall, and after explaining about the houses, left them until they were ready to be called.

Violet had kept close by Harry's side, but Neville appeared to have gone with Hannah for the moment.

"Nervous? Of course I'm nervous. I've never done anything like this, Violet!" Harry gave Violet an uncertain look. "What if I'm not a fit for any of the houses? Do they turn me back? Do I have to leave? I don't want to leave, not after seeing all of this!"

Violet sighed. She had assumed Harry would be more self-confident now that he had made friends with Neville, but Harry's doubts ran deep. His fear of rejection was too ingrained to just vanish in a month, like Violet had hoped. The best she could do was support him until his fear left on its own.

"You'll be sorted Harry. There's no doubt that you'll find a house that fits you, especially with how much work you've been putting in this past month to study." She gave Harry a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. And if they say you can't stay, well, I'll be leaving with you."

"What's this? Harry Potter, thinking about leaving Hogwarts?" Malfoy sidled over with a malevolent grin on his face. Two other boys, quite large for their age, were on his sides. "So scared of my father expelling you that you're going to leave before being sorted now, Potter? I had thought better of you."

Violet glared at the blonde ponce, but someone else spoke up before she could. "And you think you're any better Malfoy?" A familiar red-head appeared. He took a quick glance at Harry and then stepped towards Malfoy. "So scared of Harry that you have to run back to your daddy? Must run in the family, eh? Didn't your dad have to beg to stay out of Azkaban?"

The pale blonde boy flushed almost as red as Ron, and reached to pull his wand when screams echoed through the air.

The ghosts had arrived, and McGonagall followed shortly after. Violet and Harry looked on with amused looks as the two arguing boys received a stern look from McGonagall.

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

The students were led into the main hall. It was as magnificent as the outside of the castle, sharing all of its splendor and more, especially with the ceiling that showed the starry sky.

"So pretty!"

Harry agreed with Violet. It was very impressive, although he wouldn't have said pretty. It wasn't girlish or anything. The ceiling was awesome, and he wondered what kind of magic they used to keep it that way. It didn't look like the ceiling was actually open...

Harry was interrupted from his musings by the appearance of a pointed hat. Professor McGonagall had placed a wooden stool in front of the first years and on top of that set the hat.

Just as Harry was wondering what it was supposed to do, it broke out into song, a rip near the brim acting like a mouth.

Harry winced at the ridiculous serenade (especially the part about it being a thinking cap) but it at least cleared up some thoughts he had about the houses and their meanings. It was also obvious that this was how they were going to be sorted.

Professor McGonagall stood before the group of first years again with a long roll of parchment and began reading out names. Those called would have their turn at being sorted.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

The girl stumbled out of the line and put on the hat, and was sorted into Hufflepuff moments later. After her was Susan Bones, also Hufflepuff.

As the list went on, Harry began to feel a bit anxious. Violet was as well, since she wasn't too sure she was actually enrolled in Hogwarts since she never got an acceptance letter, but she gave Harry a reassuring smile.

"Edlynn, Violet!"

Violet was startled, but gently pushed forward by Harry. "Good luck, Violet!" he whispered.

Feeling all the eyes on her, Violet let out a sigh. It was a bit unnerving, but would be so much worse for Harry. Hopefully he would be sorted in the same house she would.

The sorting hat was placed on her head, the ratty thing sinking to just above her eyes. Just as she was wondering how the sorting would happen, Violet heard a small voice in her head.

"Well, well. What do we have here? It's been a long time since I've met someone like you, Ms. Edlynn."

Violet furrowed her brows in confusion. "What are you talking about, hat?"

"Now, now. There's no need to talk Ms. Edlynn. I can make do quite well with just your thoughts."

Violet frowned. _Like this?_

"Yes, quite like that. Now as I was saying, it's been quite some time since I've met one like you Ms. Edlynn. One of sacrifice, death, and wish... quite quite interesting."

_I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about._

"Oh? So you don't know... but surely you realize- Ah, it's not that you don't know but that you choose to not question it. Quite courageous of you, quite indeed. Most would tremble at the thought you know. Why, if Godric had learned he was not natural, but made from magic..."

_Excuse me, but can you get on with it? I don't want to keep anyone waiting._

If the hat could snort, it would have right then. "Very well. Seeing as you aren't interested in the bit by this conversation, I can tell you won't fit in with Ravenclaw despite your willingness to learn. You're also quite loyal, but it's focused on Mr. Potter I see. Not Hufflepuff then."

The hat was silent as it pondered. "You would do quite well in Slytherin, you know? Plenty of ambition to protect Mr. Potter and the cunning to pull it off..."

_Not Slytherin, please. I rather suspect that horrid things take place there. And is it not true that they have a rivalry with Gryffindor? I'd rather not potentially isolate myself from Harry if I can._

"Oh? And what makes you so certain that Mr. Potter will be in Gryffindor, Ms. Edlynn?"

_Well, he's there, isn't he? All alone, especially with that horrid Malfoy, yet he's enduring it. At least, I believe he is. We've not been here long, have we?_

"I assure you Ms. Edlynn that Mr. Potter is doing quite fine. In fact, he seems quite concerned for you as well."

_Then make haste, if you would Mr. Hat. The shorter the sorting, the sooner Harry can finish his own. Oh, and not Slytherin if you would. I do believe Malfoy would find himself quite comfortable in that house and I quite frankly don't want to be anywhere near him._

"Hmph, if you say so. I do believe you would do well in Slytherin, but if you're so sure..."

The hat opened its flap and shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Violet smiled and gently lifted the hat off to polite applause. She made a small curtsey and then headed towards her cheering housemates.

A polite older boy with red hair shook her hand, and then she took an empty seat near the edge of the table. The sorting continued, but Violet ignored most of it in favor of watching Harry. The bushy-haired girl was sorted into Gryffindor as well, her name a Hermione Granger it seemed, and she took a seat next to Violet. A few attempts at conversation were made, but seeing that she wasn't interested, Hermione eventually kept to herself.

Neville was sorted to Gryffindor and took a seat opposite Violet. He was nervous, but gave a shaky smile to Violet.

Like she thought, Malfoy was sorted to Slytherin and the list continued until it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry!"

The hall broke out in a din as his name was called, and Violet found herself worried for Harry. He wasn't used to the attention and she hoped he wouldn't panic.

Harry looked around the room, stunned at the noise, and felt the welling of panic in his chest. He looked over to the Gryffindor table, however, and say both Violet's concerned look and Neville's reassuring smile. With those in his thoughts, he gathered the courage he needed and strode to the sorting hat, ignoring everything around him.

With a determined look, he sat on the stool and the hat was dropped on his head. Almost immediately, a voice sounded out in his head. "Mr. Potter, we meet at last. Ms. Edlynn put in a good word for you, you know? Ah, and there's no need to speak, I can hear everything you think."

"She, oh." _She did?_

"Yes, Ms. Edlynn had quite a bit to say. She's very fond of you, you know? In fact, I would say that her entire purpose of being here is to support you."

Harry flushed at the thought. _Violet's a good friend._

"Indeed she is, Mr. Potter. I can see you are as well. Mr. Longbottom has gained quite a bit of confidence from meeting you. Before, I would have been half and half with placing him in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, but his courage won out, especially with that spat you shared on the train."

Harry frowned. _Malfoy deserved that._

"And I do not disagree. Still, your reflex to cast first and talk later might end you up in trouble later on. Ms. Granger was quite correct in that regard."

_Aren't you supposed to be sorting me, not lecturing?_

"Oh, do forgive me Mr. Potter. It's been quite some time that I've been this interested. I have to say, between you and Ms. Edlynn, there will be quite some excitement in the years to come. Regardless, we have been here for quite some time now and I suppose I should send you on your way."

The hat was silent, and Harry was sure he could hear it thinking... strangely enough. After a moment, it spoke up. "A fine mind, especially so with the encouragement of a good friend, yet not a key part of your personality. Loyal to a fault and hard-working, yet that flame is trumped by your courage. And my, what courage you have indeed. To go through such an upbringing... if I could have words with that Dumbledore I would. No child should go through that."

_Um... Mr. Hat? What are you talking about?_

"Very well. It seems Ms. Edlynn was correct. Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry was stunned at the sudden applause sounding out. He stood up from the stool and made to remove the hat when it whispered some final words. "Do be careful Mr. Potter. Violet cannot protect you from everything."

Before Harry could respond, the hat was removed and he found himself facing a cacophony of cheers and shouts. The loudest coming from the Gryffindors, of course. He met Violet's calm eyes and let out a smile. Harry would worry about the hat's words later. For now, he was happy to just in the same house as his best friend, and his new friend if the grin Neville was sending was any indication.

With all of the celebrations and attention, the trio of friends didn't notice the more meaningful stares hidden among the many.

A bespectacled old man looked at the celebrating raven-haired boy with a fond smile, though it changed to intrigue when he saw the elegant blonde girl with amethyst eyes. She appeared quite close with young Harry, yet her name was unfamiliar to Dumbledore. Perhaps she was a muggleborn fortunate enough to be friends with Harry? Regardless, the headmaster was happy that Harry seemed to have found his place in Hogwarts.

A certain blonde and arrogant boy glared at Harry from the Slytherin table. His father would be hearing all about how Harry treated him when he tried to offer a hand in friendship. Malfoy let out a grin as a thought crossed his mind. Maybe he could get that blonde away from Harry. After all, such an obvious pure-blood would rather spend time with him, wouldn't she? Yes, yes, he would make sure of it. Malfoy's always got what they wanted, and a betrothal contract with such a pretty girl was something he definitely wanted.

An unhappy red-haired boy sat down by his older brothers after he was sorted. He gave longing glances at Harry from across the table, but knew he had blown his first impression. It was rather stupid of him to ignore those other two, even Ron admitted that. But... Harry was the boy-who-lived! Surely they would have understood? Still, there was hope for him yet. He had defended Harry against Malfoy, so that would raise Harry's opinion, he hoped. And maybe, just maybe, Ron would be fortunate enough to dorm with him. That would wear him down. He had years to do it, after all.

A bushy-haired girl pouted near the three. She had hoped to get to know the great Harry Potter, but that Longbottom and Edlynn had closed ranks as soon as he arrived. Well, if that's how they wanted, that's what they would get. Hermione didn't need to associate with him anyway! She was here to make friends, and if they didn't want to be friends, well, she would just have to show them how much they were missing! She was determined to study even harder now so they would regret it. Then maybe they would be her friend.

A greasy haired professor looked down from his place at the staff table at their new 'celebrity'. He was determined to make life as miserable as he could for the Potter spawn. A sneer was sent his way when the boy turned to look, but the girl by his side made him curious. She looked so concerned about the Potter brat... probably paid her family off with his money to do so. Severus Snape hardened himself to believe that Harry Potter would be the worst student that Hogwarts had since the Marauders... but he couldn't help the small thought in the back of his mind that those two reminded him of Lily and himself.

Finally, a malevolent presence hidden by a purple turban observed it all. He noted the Potter boy and the blonde girl he was with. She would have made for an excellent example of a pure-blood, the presence thought. Longbottom as well. A pity he would have to kill them all in the future.

The presence gazed at the new students and planned. The Philosopher's stone was in the castle now, of that he was sure. The problem he had was reaching it. He knew of its protections, or most, but not all. Perhaps he should arrange for an 'accident' to occur so he could investigate further. Yes... he would do just that. But patience. He needed to be patient. Halloween would be the best time to do it. And what better way then to torment the 'boy-who-lived' by eliminating the blonde girl? After all, she seemed to mean quite a lot to the naive little child.

The trio of new friends noticed none of this, too enraptured with the thoughts of what to come. A magical year, filled with lessons and fun times.

Thus began the first year of Hogwarts for Harry Potter and his friends. With plots afoot and impressions made, events began to unfold. A slow start at first, with more of the same... but they would realize very soon that this wasn't a game.

Voldemort was back, but this time, no one suspected a thing.

* * *

A/N: And so it begins! It amazes me how easy it is to write this story. It is almost as if the characters are telling it themselves, and I am just the narrator. Well, I suppose that is correct on hindsight... but I digress. Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed, then please leave a review. If you notice any plot holes, or have critique, I would ask you to leave a review as well. I thank you once more for reading, and I wish you a good day.


End file.
